Next Avengers:Heroes of Tomorrow- my way
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: We all know this, but how would have it turned out if Hulk and Iron Man had children? Would Hawkeye have still fallen for Torunn or someone else? And what about Azari? Tune in to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Finally watched the Next Avengers :Heroes of tomorrow today! And I must admit its not bad. So I'm ****doing a fic about them, only with two OC's of course, and a few change ups please don't hate me for this. Some chapters ****might be long, some short, and others in between.**

Chapter 1: The story

A young James and Torunn were on the top bunk as Azari and Gymna were on the bottom bunk and on Tony's lap was his daughter, Mona, he held Pym in his arms as they all begged him to tell the Avengers story- again.

"Okay, Okay" he gave in "years ago there was the solider, the spy, the knight, the mockingbird, the pixie, the king, the archer, the monster, the god, and on that glorious day The Avengers were born. Saving the world from time traveling conquers, alien overlords, and true masters of evil. After the world was safe from evil that no mortal could do alone, they broke the solider and the spy fell in love, the king found his queen, the thunder god went back to his home far away from Earth."

The children had tiredness excitement written on their faces. "Then a new evil rised- Ultron, and one by one the avengers fell, but before they did they sent their kids to a far off place so they could be raised and be the Earth's next mightest heroes."

When he finished James had Torunn in his arms both asleep, as were Azari and Gymna. He carefully removed his daughter to put Pym back in his crib, once done he put his daughter in the only single bed left in the room.

...

Alone in his own room Tony held a group photo of the Avengers together and young. He thought back to the day the they had fallen.

...

"Iron Man," Captain America breathed heavily

"Yes, Steve?" he was at his fallen comrades side

"Take the children and go to Ultra city, raise them and when the times come they must fight Ultron."

"Tony! Tony, have you seen Steve?" the Black Widow questioned concerned for her lover.

"Yes, Natasha" he moved so she could see him

She ran to her fallen husband "Steve," she held his head in her hands "oh Steve wake up. Please wake up James needs you, I need you"

"I'm sorry Natasha" Tony put a hand on her shoulder "he lost him."

One by one Tony watched as his comrades fall, he took the kids and left- he hadn't seen Hulk or Hawkeye die, but then again he left before there were no more Avengers.

...

"I'm doing the best Cap," he smirked "all of the children seem like both of their parents." he put that picture down and pulled out a picture of Maya "and Maya out little Mona is a bit like us both. Don't worry I'm making sure that she is well and healthy, of course I'm alittle worried that she might fall for one the male children here, and can I make a confession? I never made it Clint's son, if only I was faster Francis would be with us."

He cried him self to sleep.

...

The children were having dreams of their parents. Of course Azari's dream was alittle more intense.

...

His dream took him to Africa where he saw the King- his father- and a woman who had dark skin, light blue eyes and white hair holding hands.

"Panther, I have news"

"What is it Ororo?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!"

"What shall we name him or her?"

"Well, I really like the name Azari"

The Black Panther grew a very gleeful smile "I love it too"

...

In the present without knowing it Azari accidentally shocked Gymna. "Ahhhh!" she whisper shouts "Azari, wake up!" she shoved him

"Oh! Gymna did I shock you!"

"Yes, did you dream of-"

"yes, this time my parents were alive and my mom told my father that she was with a child." she had a grave look "what is it?"

"Well, you, Torunn, and Mona are the only ones who know who their parents are and have memories of them. The rest of us don't."

"Hey, don't think about it. Let's just get some sleep"

and with that everyone was asleep and no sound was made.


	2. Chapter 2

2: twelve years later

In the jungle Azari, Pym, and Gymna were playing hide and seek "Ah huh! Got you Pym!" Azari caught his friend

"No fair Azari! You used your powers!" the black haired girl complained

"Not his fault that you need anger management, and Azari no powers for you!" Pym told them.

"Whoa dude I think you went a little too far" Azari says while watching Gymna breath heavily and starts turning green.

When Gymna was in her angry state Pym flew away with Gymna chasing him and Azari following behind, because out of everyone there he was the only one who could calm her down.

...

Unbeknownst to them as they were heading towards the fountains that had their parents symbols on them and their blonde sister wad praying to her father.

"I dreamed of Asgard and wishes for her father to come see her-" she was interrupted by the sound of people coming

"SMASH!" she heard

...

Pym reached the fountains where the angry skinned girl cornered him. "What is going on here?" they heard a voice say

"Torunn! Thank heavens!" Pym flew to her

"Gymna!" Azari appeared from the jungle "calm down, it's me Azari your friend" he took her hand in his and she went back to normal

"I'm so sorry you three!" she sobbed "it's just that...when...angry...can't control..." she sobbed in her friends arms

"It's okay, it's okay" the dark skinned boy soothed

"No...no it's not...how can I control myself when I get angry?"

"We'll find away" he promised

"What happened?!" Torunn asked, more angry this time

Azari gave her the low down since Gymna was sobbing and Pym was too scared to say anything. Once he finished the blonde immortal turned to the youngest "Why would you do that?!" she took out her sword and pointed it at Henry Jr.

To get himself out of trouble he quickly asked if anyone has seen James, they all forgot about their anger and murmured that they hadn't. So they went to his bungelo to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

3:an unexpected visitor

As the four stood in James' bungelo Torunn asked "So what does he get today? A sting, the sword, the fist, a kick, or a shock?"

"It's his royal highness' turn" Pym laughed and Gymna laughed along. Azari rolled his eyes, he put his finger an inch or two away from the young soldiers foot then...Zap!

"Ahhhhh!" the young prince screams as he flew from the room.

His sibilings- James being the first- stepped on two step on the bungelos porch. "Hell guys! That's it I'm going back to sleep." As he turned to leave his brother got angry and told him:

"You've been sleeping all day, and you've been ignoring your chores and training!" By this time the young Banner girl was at the princes' side, helping him off the ground.

"Can you two please stop?" she questioned getting alittle angry

James ignored her and back flipped and landed infront of the two love birds, and Pym and said "What's the point? We live in a place where, Azari can act like a king, Pym can play superhero, Gymna can smash anything, Mona can beat anything down, and Torunn can live in her fantasy land!"

The blonde got angry "James! Stop being such a Jerk!"

"Oh, that's right all of our parents are dead while yours just abandoned you so there's still hope!"

"James, that's enough!" the other girl exclaimed

Unfortunately it was too late, the Asgardian took out her sword and attacked the young patriotic boy, and he brought up his shield. Even though she pushed hard- and not using her full strength- he still stood his ground. He taunted her by telling her that he wasn't afraid, of course she replied by promising to make him afraid and a crackle of thunder could be heard

...

In the main control room Tony and Mona were working on a new way to train all of the others- including the Stark girl since she was helping make it.

"Dad?" she turned towards the old man "do you think that...well..."

"What Mona"

"Well...Dad...do you ever think that..."

"That what child?"

The dark haired burnnett finally had enough confidence to ask her father a really big- one that as been on her mind for the last year. As she opened her mouth to speak the alarm near James' bungelo went off, showing two teens fighting.

"It can wait, right now we have to go"

...

As James and Torunn looked ready to strike again Tony and his daughter showed up "Stop!" the old man told them

"Tony! I swear I was going to stop them! I swear!" Azari stepped in

"James, Torunn go to your bungelos to cool off" the smallest- literally- Avenger made fun of them "you four as well"

They all groaned, they weren't the ones fighting so why should they go to their rooms?

...

As the others were out of ear shot, for normal speaking anyway they could still hear shouts, the elderly man told the young athlete "don't be mad at your brothers and sisters James, be angry at me for keeping all of you here. I know I'm not your father, but if you need me please, but you can talk to me. Y'know your father wasn't that good at doing nothing either."

"Yeah, well like you said you're not my father!" the young boy remarked coldly.

...

Red lights flashed as the alarm blared "Change of plans! Everyone inside of James' bungelo now!"

As all six did as their father had told them to do. They saw Tony run.

...

Inside James room the young panther stepped in something sticky on the floor "huh! How can you live in the mess?"

"Seriously," the Stark remarks "I can't even remember the last time I saw your room clean"

The boy in blue and red just sat picking his nose, none of them knew what Torunn sees in him. "Hey, guys?" the smasher asked "who do you think is out there?"

"Maybe it's," Pym caught his breath and put his hands over his mouth, after a short moment her continued with what he was saying "maybe it's Ultron"

"It's not Ultron" the bungelos owner spoke "it's probably just a machine on fire"

"or a new training thing" Mona states

"Don't you help create those?" Azari asks

"Yes, and no. You see I give the training simulations harder than the last, once I'm done I hand it over to my father- who makes it just as hard for me as you guys, so my training doesn't seem easy and all of yours is harder. And believe me when I say this but this is not a training simulation."

As she finished a ghost that had rust red and green armor came into the room, all but Pym screamed. Tony came rushing in- he took the robot by the shoulders "This doesn't look like the control room" it stated

Tony took the robot and left, as he turned he faced his child(ren) and told them that he knew they had questions and he'd answer them later.

...

When he was gone they all turned to his daughter just starring at her "what?!" she shrugs in defense "look I know my father and I do a lot of things together, but in truth? He keeps secrets from me as well as the rest of you."

"Should we go after them?" Pym wondered out loud


End file.
